


Control

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Creampie, Hard-core bonin because Fe's a slut, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Knotting Dildos, Locus and Felix leave or some shit, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Without warning, Locus pulled his hands away, staring at Felix’s confused expression for a moment before turning to the fridge to get out the bottle of concentrated cold coffee he kept for lazy Saturday afternoons.“The fuck was that?”Locus shrugged, his hands steady at Felix’s neck to affix the collar used when Felix would be his pet.“Making a wager.”





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-felix-mcscouty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-felix-mcscouty).



> As is the case with all of my fanfic featuring trans character, I do my best to not include anything dysphoric. I do have my work looked over my at least one trans person, though I understand their experience is not every trans experience. I do have anonymous commenting enabled in case you have questions, comments, or critique. I also have comments moderated so if you wish to nor have your comment shown, it won't be. I had my work read over by [Felix](http://the-felix-mcscouty.tumblr.com/) .

Coffee. He breathed in the bitter notes and closed his eyes in appreciation before taking a sip of the lightly sweetened black mixture. Cold brew had been one of the beverages the turn of the century had gotten right, and his mug hit the table more loudly than intended. Locus turned the page on his book, looking up over the pages for a moment before returning to his story. The book wasn’t thrilling, however, it gave an interesting backdrop to ignore the pleas of his squirming partner. 

His eyes darted up to the clock on the far wall, peering over the rims of his glasses. The overstuffed, ornate chair, complete with matching ottoman, in the middle of the living room allowed him that favorite spot. He had positioned Felix’s chair to his left, then kicked his feet up on the ottoman in front of him.  Felix had been left for the better part of an hour, the whimpers evidence of his torment. Locus had taken particular care in securing his partner’s ankles to the legs of the chair, dropping a kiss against each of his thighs when he finished. Even the air of apathy couldn’t penetrate the affection and diligence of Locus’ fingers winding the ropes over Felix’s arms to secure him to the chair. 

“You know I can last under anything you give me, so why do you challenge it?” Felix huffed, balking at Locus pulling away at his overstimulation following the shared orgasm. 

“Don’t challenge what you can’t back up.” Locus left a final kiss on Felix’s lips. “Don’t stain my chair.” The minutes ticked by, helping inflate Locus’ sense of superiority more than anything the more his partner squirmed.

“Are you ready to give up?” Locus barely looked up from his book, flexing his control over the situation by petting the plush of the microsuede chair. He pressed his tongue against the point of his canine in a gesture he had seen Felix do so many times before. The low whimper at the mimicked gesture made him look up. “Or should I leave you like this for another 10 minutes?”

Felix cried out sharply, drooling around the ball gag in his mouth, saliva dribbling onto his scarred chest, the off-color lines criss-crossing his skin. “Your decision.”

_ It had started with a bet. Felix had fallen to the tactic, boasting how he could last longer than Locus in any situation. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Locus pounced and pressed Felix backwards into the cold marble countertops. Within seconds, Felix found himself lifted onto those counters, doing nothing to resist Locus’ hands over him; Locus’ fingers worked under the soft fabric of the shirt he had pulled on after waking that afternoon, coaxing moans out of Felix.  _

_ Without warning, Locus pulled his hands away, staring at Felix’s confused expression for a moment before turning to the fridge to get out the bottle of concentrated cold coffee he kept for lazy Saturday afternoons.  _

_ “The fuck was that?” _

_ Locus shrugged, his hands steady at Felix’s neck to affix the collar used when Felix would be his pet.  _

_ “Making a wager.” _

After setting down the book, Locus laughed softly. Felix was far more entertaining. He pressed his foot against Felix’s drooling cunt, teasing the hardened nub and oversensitizing his partner further. It would be so easy for Felix to give in at this point, and his silent pleas continued as Locus continued to rub. 

“This would be so much easier for you if you had kept your mouth shut earlier so you could actually vocalize your defeat. And yet… your hubris has gotten the better of you. Again.” Locus pulled his foot away, standing to walk over to his bound counterpart. With his hands tied firmly to the back of the chair, Felix had little room to struggle. Locus leaned in to Felix’s personal space, breathing against his bound partner’s neck. “Are you ready to say you give up?” 

Felix couldn’t resist Locus’ low tone, almost sultry. Hints that Locus could Felix with his bare hands permeated the air, and Felix was welcoming the opportunity if it ended his loss of control with the situation Felix’s defiant glare answered him immediately, and Locus headed to the bedroom. Such behavior called for more extreme measures. 

After returning with duct tape and a back massager, Locus’ tilted his head to wait for Felix’s reaction. Felix’s eyes widened. Ropes around Felix’s thighs would have held the massager in place much better, but with him already being tied to the chair, Locus made due. The towel on the floor below Felix served to remove some of the stickiness from the tape being affixed to his skin, distracting until Locus plugged the massager in. With it pressed flush against his cunt, the switch being flipped brought forth a plethora of moans caught in Felix’s throat behind the ball gag. 

“Let’s see how you do with that.”

Felix strained, squirming away from the massager, desperate to avoid overstimulation. Locus puffed out his chest, please that he had reduced his partner to a writhing mess.

One he took a seat on the overstuffed chair,  Locus absently picked a piece of lint off his sweater once he sat down, and proceeded to dial up the vibration from the attachment. 

Locus grabbed his reading glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.“Giving up?”  

Felix arched his back, both pulling away and pushing his cunt up against the vibrator. He shook his head, a thick stream of drool dribbling down his scarred chest as he moaned against the gag. Locus eyed the ottoman in front of him, kicking his feet up and making a show of unbuckle his belt slowly. Felix’s eyes snapped over to him, the quiet jingle of the buckle catching his attention. Felix’s breath hitched as the hand curled around his neck. With Felix vulnerable like this, Felix never held back how much pleasure he felt with his partner. He pulled the belt out of the loops of his slacks, setting it on the arm of the chair. He abandoned the book as well by tossing it on the floor by the couch. Locus stood and pushed a lock of hair back behind his ears. Locus knew how wild Felix got when his hair was left unrestrained. 

Locus turned off the vibrator for now, unclasping Felix’s hands and feet. He gently unwound the ropes from his chest, waist, and legs, then pointed to the ottoman in front of his chair. Felix nodded, kneeling in front of it. Locus pushed his neck down roughly, gripping the hair at the base of his head and securing his hands behind his back. 

“Better,” Locus purred out, looping a collar around Felix’s neck. His hand slid along smooth skin, slowing as Felix shivered under him. Locus secured the wand on Felix’s clit, dialing the vibration up higher.. He took a seat behind him, admiring the view of his round ass, quivering legs and dripping cunt. Locus picked the belt, holding it so an eight inch length came off his hand, and brought it down hard on the tender flesh before him. 

Felix squirmed as the second blow came down, letting out a yelp through the gag.Locus covered the reddened skin with his hand, cooling it. Locus brought down another blow and savored the sound of Felix’s cries as each one passed. Locus bit his lip, delighting in how helpless Felix looked under his touch.  _ Delicious.  _

Felix screwed his eyes shut after the third blow, his mind racing. Thinking faster than his brain could process, Felix’s focus was on how quickly he could cum from the impact alone. The pain lit his senses on fire; he could almost taste Locus on his tongue as the fourth strike came down and he shuddered from the pain mixed with pleasure. 

“You’re paying to clean that,” Locus stated coldly, gesturing to the persian rug on the floor. 

By now, Felix’s  chin was wet with drool. The mess has pooled in front of him after slicking his chin.. Locus crouched in front of him, unbuckling the back of the gag and pulling the ball from Felix’s mouth. He smeared the spit across Felix’s mouth before getting back up, returning to his spot behind Felix. 

“Please,” Felix panted out, squeaking indignantly when Locus’ hand came down on his welted ass. 

“No talking.” Locus paused, waiting for Felix’s response before dipping a finger inside his cunt, probing deep into his partner. It never took much to make him wet, not after belting him to the point that his thighs were slick. Locus added a second finger, pumping it in and out of him, curling his fingers up along the roof of his cunt as he worked him open further. He pressed in a third finger but jerked them out when Felix's small noises turned to moans. Locus stood, leaning over Felix and shoving his cum-covered fingers into Felix's mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded, pushing his fingers in deep. Felix coughed around them, choking on the digits. As Locus pulled his fingers away, he hooked them at the corner of Felix’s mouth, pulling him around to face Locus. “Good boy.” He released Felix’s mouth and backed up a step. Locus gave the ottoman a shove to give the two of them enough room. 

Locus slapped his hand across Felix’s ass again, the corners of his mouth turning up when Felix gasped. He went to their bedroom, grabbing one of the toys Felix had bought months ago. The sex toy hadn’t come in handy just yet, despite Felix’s insistence. Locus looked over the toy to find the shaft was ridged, and the knot at the base still confused Locus. Felix had shown him how to fill it up with “cum” and Locus shook his head for the moment, preparing the dildo his lover had such an affinity for. 

“Please please,” Felix begged quietly, hissing through his teeth, “fuck yes.”

Locus smacked Felix’s ass just to hear him react, then nudged the head of the dildo into his cunt. He pushed it in slowly, delighting in Felix’s moans. 

Several pumps of the dildo later and Locus had pushed it deep into Felix.  Locus pushed the knotted dildo in, ignoring Felix’s quiet pleas encouraging him to fuck him open and claim him. Locus ground the dildo into Felix, stretching his cunt over the knot “Fuck me,” Felix panted out, his voice squeaking again.

Once it was seated against his cervix, Locus grabbed Felix’s knees, bringing them together and winding a length of duct tape around to keep the dildo lodged inside him. Locus grabbed the vibrator, pressing it flush against Felix’s clit and dialing it onto the low setting to further overstimulate him. Felix groaned as Locus’ fingertips brushed his asshole, and a gasp caught in Felix’s throat as Locus pushed a single finger into him. Locus watched as his whore rocked back against the single finger, grinding the dildo into him and making him drip. Locus unzipped his pants, freeing his cock from the fly, stroking himself as he prepped Felix. He grunted as he palmed his cock, wanting to just fuck him.  _ No. You agreed to the roleplay. Finish it.  _

Locus kneeled behind Felix, removing his finger. Felix can pay the dry cleaning bill, he mused after uncapping the bottle of lube he had left on the side table. He coated his shaft liberally and  pressed the head of his cock against Felix’s ass, reaching up to pull on Felix’s collar. He waited, just the head of his cock inside Felix. He could take him entirely now, press the base of his shaft deep into Felix’s guts as he struggled to adjust to Locus’ thick cock spreading him open. With a delicate exercise of control, Locus dismissed the thought and pushed forward slowly. The strangled cries coming from his lover pleased him greatly, intensifying until he was buried fully inside Felix’s ass. 

Felix gagged when Locus sharply yanked the collar, shivering under Locus’ touch. “Harder,” he gasped out, and Locus pulled again, restricting his breath momentarily. Locus’ held tight to Felix, steading the both of them. A small grin spread across Locus’ face at the sound of Felix’s pitiful whimper, succeeding in making him more aroused. Felix was almost immediately rewarded by the quick forward motion of Locus filling him again, having abandoned the careful and slow singular thrust. Now they had amped up to a more carnal fucking, and Felix wished he could leave fresh nail marks down Locus’ chest.

Locus closed his hand around Felix’s neck, his breath hot on his shoulder as Locus brought his mouth up to Felix’s ear. 

“Where do you belong?” Locus’ weight pressed into him, pinning him to the ottoman as he continued to thrust into him faster and harder. Locus breath rasped the longer he continued.  Their coupled moans cut through the sounds of flesh against flesh and the gasps and begging that Felix would deny later. “Under you!” Felix cried out, pushing back against Locus’ thrusts. Felix shuddered underneath him, cumming for fuckteenth time that afternoon. 

Locus’ lips curled into a grin as Felix’s ass tensed around him, bringing him closer to his own orgasm, but he held off. He had other plans. Locus dropped the dial on the vibrator, keeping it on maximum as he reached for the syringe full of the synthetic cum Felix had instructed him to use when the two of them started planning this venture. Locus thrusted his hips as the knotted dildo filled Felix with the cum, rolling his hips to fill Felix up fully before pulling out of him. 

Locus left his legs taped together as he walked on his knees to kneel in front of Felix’s mouth. Locus had reminded Felix to prepare for this so he only had to taste pre-cum and lube when Felix sucked him off after.. Locus closed his eyes as that delicate tongue cleaned him off without hesitation, swallowing his cock down. He thought about grasping the back of his head and cumming down his throat, but he had other plans. 

Pulling out of Felix’s mouth with a pop, Locus knee walked his way back behind Felix. His cock rested on Felix’s ass, rubbing between the cheeks as deft fingers yanked the tape off Felix’s knees and thigh. Locus removed the tape from his wrists as well, having created a cord where the tape had rolled on itself. Locus pulled Felix’s legs apart and removed the vibrator. Felix mewled while Locus worked the dildo out of him. The copious amount of cum that Locus had pumped into him with the syringe was enough to leave a puddle below them that had dripped off Felix’s ass and onto the floor. 

“Messy.” Locus frowned slightly, resting his cock at the entrance of Felix’s cunt and slowly rubbed it against his opening. “You sure?”

Felix nodded quickly, reaching up to unbuckle the collar around his neck before Locus’ hand caught his. 

“Leave it.”

Felix leaned back on his elbows at the command, rolling his eyes and feigning a pout for a split second before Locus pushed into Felix’s cunt.He  closed his eyes and leaned in, resting his forehead against his partner’s as he picked up his pace. The amount of cum lube made fucking him that much easier. The two of them usually stuck to anal, but Felix had requested this. Locus slipped inside him so easily, his cock bottoming out quickly. Felix leaned his head back as Locus’ thrusts rocked him back, holding his hand to his mouth to keep from being so loud that the neighbors banged on the wall for them to keep it down. Like last time. 

Felix squeaked out more words of encouragement, holding tight to the ottoman the longer Locus kept fucking him. 

“Mmmm, you sound pathetic,” Locus purred out, slowing his thrusts momentarily to fuck him harder. “Love it.”

Locus kept a tighter grip on Felix’s hips as he got closer to cumming. Locus’ hips stilled, yet Felix ground against them as Locus came, ensuring all of it spilled inside him. 

Locus pulled Felix’s face back close to his, rubbing his cheek with his own. He took a moment to catch his breath, slipping a finger under the collar around Felix’s neck. 

“Looks good.”

Felix pulled him in to kiss him softly. Locus eventually pulled out once he caught his breath, falling back onto overstuffed chair.. Felix moved from the ottoman to sit on Locus’ lap, still leaking cum, both synthetic and organic. He rested his head in the crook of Locus’ neck, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt to run his fingers over his skin. They sat silently as the two of them recovered. 

“Did you have fun?” Locus mumbled against Felix’s cheek. He rested his hand on Felix’s thigh, petting it. “Not too much?”

Felix shook his head, running his nails over the curvature of Locus’ collarbone. He dropped a kiss against Felix’s neck instead, giving the two of them time to recover. Cleaning up the tape and rope and sex toys could wait. 

Felix’s hand trailed down Locus’ chest, unbuttoning button after button. The grin spread across his face the further down he went Locus’ chest. Felix had to scoot back just a little to  get the last one after pulling the shirt out from Locus’ slacks. Felix shifted on Locus’ lap, straddling it. Locus’ cum further stained his lap, and his cock twitched. 

Locus waited for Felix to make a move, cocking his head to the side when Felix leaned over to the opposite side table, grabbing the knife he had stashed in there. 

Felix ran his tongue over the blade before he pressed it against Locus’ neck.

“Your turn.”


End file.
